


See you after lunch

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Secret Handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Prompts: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it. + Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	See you after lunch

**Author's Note:**

> A loose continuation of Wrong Number. Can be read fine on it's own  
> Reviews are what keeps me going and writing <3

Roman and Remus were on their way to school, starting the day in the same class. Originally when they started college they loathed having a morning class together, always bickering over the stupidest things, but after realising their feelings for each other, a surprising confession and becoming a couple, they treasured this class now. They sat by each other in the back, staying silent and holding hands in secret under the table. But it was the only class that day they shared, so that's the reason they treasured the time so much.

It did seem like the teacher had a hard time adjusting to them not being a nuisance in his class, because he still calls out Remus on instinct when a crash or such happens. But who can blame them, they were quite bad their first year at college when sharing classes.

They did still bicker from time to time, but instead of being stupid things it was now either silly stuff or actually concerning things; like when Roman notice new scratches on Remus' arm or when he skips meals, but those discussions normally happends off campus or quiet in empty hallways or rooms.

Today was not one of those days. Today was a soft day where the boys just felt like holding hands in secret while listening to the professor teach. They had their fingers intertwined and Remus was running his thumb over the back of Roman’s hand in a soothing manner, keeping himself calm and focused. He could already feel that he would miss Roman throughout the day after this class but he tried to not think about it. The same was true for Roman. Conceal, don't think about it.

When the clock rang - signalling the end of class - the twins hung about just long enough for the room to be almost empty as they left. The teacher was packing something, the back to the door and they were the last ones to leave. They looked for any eyes, but saw none and quickly pecked each other on the lips before saying their goodbyes for the next period. They would meet up again at lunch.


End file.
